Father's Son
by WofOZ
Summary: His father sick, Danny's forced to rely on another; not one related by blood but all things considered... Steve was more of a brother than the detective could have ever hoped for at a time like this. His mom thinks so too!


**This story mave have more errors than my usual "wrote this and posted it regardless" self. This work was inadvertently deleted three times. THREE! BAH! ****Twice by accident and once by... I'm playing the "idiot card" on that one because it was my fault for writing and weeping at its potential loss. **

**Thing is, I wanted to post it tonight because I'm having a really good day and I felt like sharing, if there are HUGE mistakes I promise you my OCD will edit and correct within the next 24 hours.**

***smashes computer to bits* Raaar!**

**This may be odd to those who love the show but this little piece has been sitting on my computer forever and I just couldn't NOT post it. (Sorry for the double negative, it just felt more dramatic. Lol)**

**I started this a while BEFORE Danny's mother and father had been introduced on the show. That said, I know stuff like this has been done before and I applaud those who wrote stories about Danny's mom and dad as strong characters. I felt like Danny's Mum and Pop could have been a little more saucy than the show let on. Ha ha.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Oz**

* * *

><p>Have you ever had one of those moments? A moment where no matter what you've done in your life, no matter what you've experienced or what you think you know; something comes up and just completely 100% catches you off guard. A moment where your brain struggles how to handle the situation because it just doesn't make sense and part of you wonders if someone is pulling your leg or you simply misunderstood the situation.<p>

It was one of those moments that Commander Steven J. McGarrett found himself in right then. He looked down at the five foot nothing older woman standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow.

"Well?" the petite woman asked. "Are you or are you not Commander Steven McGarrett?" she asked.

A minute ago, Steve had been watching a football game on tv, enjoying his day off when there had been a knock at his door. Curious to know who was visiting, considering Catherine was away and he hadn't made plans with anyone else, the Navy SEAL answered his door… and looked down.

That was when the woman, with no introduction, simply asked if he was Commander Steven McGarrett. Usually when someone asked you your name in such a way there was a threat or bad news coming after it. But the woman at his door just looked like a sweet old lady. A bit prickly but a sweet old lady none the less.

"Uh…" Steve said dumbly. "That would be me."

"Steven are you in the habit of leaving the elderly on your front door step without inviting them?" the woman asked. With the wires in his brain short-circuiting and the calculations not quite able to come to fruition, Steve stepped out of his doorway.

"No… no ma'am," he replied.

"Perfect… Harry! It's him! Get the bags!" As the woman walked passed him into his home, an older man climbed out of the rental car that was parked outside his house. The man, "Harry" Steve assumed, pulled two suitcases from the trunk and wondered up the path to the front door.

At the door, the man promptly handed the bags to Steve and gave him a smile.

"Thanks son," he nodded. "You got a beer in this place? Long trip you see… Sue! Where are you!?"

"The kitchen!" The woman, now "Sue" called back. "Not much here but fortunately we picked up enough to make lasagna on our way here."

Steve didn't know what to do, he just stood there in his doorway, with two suitcases and two strange older people rummaging around in his kitchen. It took him a good solid thirty seconds to remember how to close his front door.

When he did, "Harry" reappeared with one of Steve's long boards in his hand and promptly made himself comfy on the couch right where Steve had been sitting moments ago.

"Giants, Cowboys, I suppose that'll do," he harrumphed. Then he picked up the bowl of popcorn Steve had made for himself and started munching away.

So there Steve stood, gob-smacked as a stranger ate his popcorn and watched his tv while another one was rattling around in his kitchen doing god only knew what. After a second, the man on the couch looked up at Steve and raised an eyebrow.

"Y'standing there all day boy or are we going to watch this game?" he asked. Steve's body responded to authority without him even thinking about it. He slowly made his way to the far side of the couch and sat down, still staring at the man.

He opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again before deciding words wouldn't work at this point. He raised a hand, put it down, raised it again and then waved it through the air completely at a loss but hoping that would get his point across at which point the older man finally looked at him funnily.

"You aren't having a seizure are you?" he asked. "Retired y'see... I'd really rather not save a Navy SEAL's life while he's to shocked and stupid to take a deep breath." The question finally managed to form in Steve's brain and burst from his lips.

"Sorry am I supposed to know who you are or what you're doing in my house sir?" he asked. Harry smirked;

"Sue!" he hollered.

"What?" she barked back.

"The boy has no idea who we are," he said. The woman finally reappeared in the kitchen door way wiping her hands on an apron she must have found.

"Well that's unfortunate considering we're staying in his guest room… Did you bring the bags up Harry?" she asked.

"Games on," the man grunted. "I'll do it on the commercial."

"STOP!" Steve barked clutching clumps of his hair. This seemed to stop both strangers in their tracks. They looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I'm a trained Navy SEAL, you're in my home and I'm really not used to strangers squatting when ever they feel like it."

"Squatting?" Sue asked indignantly. "Did he just say "squatting"? Did the military, he-man, just honestly say squatting in reference to two simple elderly people who want nothing more than to cook him dinner?"

"S'what he said," Harry nodded with a harrumph. Then he looked at Steve, "Shouldn't'a said that, son. St. Christopher ain't goina save you now."

"Young man," Sue said accenting each word. "My husband and I DO NOT squat. Squat would entail we didn't belong or that we were homeless! And let me tell you something, Mr. Big and Scary, trained to kill six ways from Sunday, Navy SEAL, I don't care how you were brought up or what branch of the military you trained in; none of it gives you the say so to be so rude to your elders! I refuse to believe this is how you normally act! Do I make myself clear Steven? Is that how you were raised young man?"

Steve couldn't help it, his spine straightened and he suddenly felt three feet tall.

"No ma'am," he gulped. "Sorry ma'am I just… I'm sorry I'm just not quite sure what's going on right now."

"Then use your big boy words and ask politely," Sue replied. Finally something was ringing a bit familiar in her tone and mannerism.

"Told ya, shouldn't'a said that," Harry muttered from the couch and into his beer. Steve took a breath, took another one and then when he was finally calm he spoke.

"You're right, ma'am, I should be more respectful," he said. "Let's try this again; it seems I'm at a disadvantage as too your names. Welcome to my home Ms…?

"Susan and Harry Williams," Susan smiled. Steve felt like he'd been smacked in the head by a two by four as he suddenly found himself staring at the parents of his feisty Jersey partner.

"Danny's parents?" he questioned seeing the couple in a whole new much more natural way. He stood up and reached a hand out to shake Harry's. The man barely took his eyes off the game to return the shake. "It's an honour," Steve said honestly.

"You too, Dan talks about you all the time," Harry nodded turning back to his game. "So… how about you use your Navy training and haul those bags upstairs for the elderly, hmm?" Steve fought the building headache in his skull and kept right on smiling. He went to shake Sue's hand only to be pulled into a hug.

"From what we hear you're a good man Commander," she said giving him a sturdy whack on the back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got dinner to prepare."

"Sure, I'll uh… I'll just get the bags," Steve said still in a bit of a daze.

The second he was upstairs in the guest room, he closed the door and whipped out his cell phone practically ramming his finger through the buttons in order to call his ever so informative partner.

"Day off, Steven," Danny said as he picked up after the third ring. "It means you relax and yet I can hear that vein throbbing in your head from here." Steve twitched, twitched again and silently sent up a prayer for patience. "You just twitched didn't you?" Danny asked. "What's got you so riled up, babe?"

"Riled up?" Steve hissed quietly so as not to disturb his house guests. "Riled up!? Oh I don't know Danny, what possible reason could I have to be riled up when your parents show up on my doorstep with their luggage, drink my beer, watch my tv and make Lasagna! Why would that possibly make me rile me up Daniel!?" he snarled.

There was a very, very long pause over the line which was probably a good thing, it gave Steve a chance to calm down, arrange his thoughts and deal with this sensibly.

"Beg pardon?" Danny's voice came back at last with a bit of a crack.

"Your parents Danny, Sue and Harry? They're in my living room and kitchen," he replied. "Not that I don't mind brah, lovely people but you couldn't have, I don't know, given me a heads up?"

"Hold on, hold on, hold on, stop," Danny replied. "My parents are in your house?"

"Yes, Daniel, they showed up ten minutes ago," Steve answered. Another pause then;

"My folks," Danny said slowly. "In your house... here on Oahu… now, RIGHT now?"

"YES," Steve breathed. Then he finally realized what was wrong. "You didn't know they were coming, did you?"

"Would I have sent them to your house to bake the greatest Lasagna known to man if I HAD?" Danny hollered over the line. It was so loud and so strained, Steve had to pull his phone away from his ear for a moment.

"Okay so they're here, do you want to stop by or should mum, dad and I just shoot the breeze without you?" he asked. Like Danny, Steve could hear his partner's face turning bright red with frustration and confusion and angst. "Y'alright partner?" Steve asked.

"Fifteen minutes," Danny growled out. He hung up before Steve could say anymore.

With little else to do, Steve pulled out some extra towels, put them on the spare bed then headed back down the stairs to see how his guests were doing. Harry was still laid back on the couch while Sue seemed to be still clanking around in the kitchen.

Heading to see what the woman was doing and hoping to regain his gentlemanly image in front of her he stepped into the doorway.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked. Sue turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm assuming you've called my Dan-Dan to let him know we're here," she replied. Steve nearly swallowed his tongue to stop from laughing.

"Sorry, did you just say Dan-Dan?" he smirked. When Sue gave him a pointed look that Steve knew his partner well for, he coughed and cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes ma'am, he was uh… surprised to say the least," he smiled. Sue smiled as well and it was a warm motherly smile that put Steve a little bit more at ease. The small woman stopped what she was doing and walked up to Steve putting a hand on his elbow.

"Steve, as I understand you're Danny's best friend right now, yes?" she asked. Steve shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd say so," he replied. "We've been through a hell of a lot together but honestly I just keep him around because I like being "Uncle Steve" to Grace," he joked.

A soft but noticeably sad smile crossed the older woman's face as she looked away and then back again. When she did her eyes met Steve's and suddenly the height difference didn't matter. The intensity what was there in that gaze brought Steve down to her height and held him there.

"Daniel and his father may not appear to be sometimes but they're very close," she said quietly. "That said, my son is going to need his best friend in the next few days and I'm hoping you'll be up to the task. S'why Harry and I came here much to my husbands protests." A sense of worry came over Steve but he tried not to let it show. He did care about Danny and as much as the two had their differences, in the end, they'd do anything for one another.

"Absolutely," Steve replied. "Anything I should have the heads up on?" Sue Williams gave Steve a motherly pat on the arm and turned away.

"Soon enough," she answered. "But right now I have pasta to bake. Chop some tomatoes for me will you Commander?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Steve nodded.

Fourteen minutes of helping the woman in the kitchen and Steve felt his phone buzz in its holder. He wiped off his hands gave Sue a smile before pulling out his cell and checking the text message that was there waiting for him. He raised a brow when he saw it was from Danny and read;

"Out front, NOW."

With a laugh, Steve showed Danny's mother the text to which Sue rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You'd better go," she said. "He wont come in until he's done all his detective work and made sure the coast is clear. Not a fan of surprises my Dan-Dan." Steve stifled his laughter as he gave a nod then headed out of the kitchen to his front door.

Danny was leaning against the hood of his car arms folded across his chest when Steve arrived. The detective glanced over the SEAL's shoulder and then back to him narrowing his eyes.

"This isn't funny," he said. "If this is a joke, it sick and it ain't funny."

"Honestly? "Dan-Dan" I think I'm the one who should be saying that to you," Steve replied. Danny winced at the nick-name.

"Crap, they really are here aren't they?" he asked.

"So we going to go in and say hello to the folks?" Steve asked. He wasn't quite sure why they were still standing outside if Danny was so close to his parents. Steve would have thought Danny would be excited for the visit.

"We will, soon I just… did they say anything? Did my pop say anything?" the detective asked carefully. Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Other than "Where's the beer" and order me to get their bags, no," he replied. Then he caught on to his partner's fidgety worried body language. "What's going on partner?" he asked seriously. When the detective glanced over his shoulder and back again, Steve was a bit surprised to have the man pull him farther away from the house.

"Something's up," Danny said. "They know I don't like this kind of surprise, I mean, not that I'm not happy to see them but something's been going on with my pops for a few weeks now and I aint't sure I like where this "surprise" is going." Steve couldn't help but be amused by his friends trepidation, at the same time his thoughts went back to Mrs. Williams warning earlier.

"Danny whatever's going on they came here specifically for you," he said. Danny looked like he was hesitating but then Steve turned on his "SEAL-ness" and leaned into his partner. "Danny," he said firmly. The detective in turn raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Why do you have interrogation face?" he barked. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like?" Steve asked. Danny tried to shove him away but the Commander held his ground.

"Like you're not giving me a choice here!" the detective exclaimed.

"Honestly? I'm not, Danny," Steve replied. "You lost any sort of option of marching in there like the man that I know you are when YOUR parents showed up at MY door." Danny looked ready to snarl at his partner but then he gave Steve another shove and this time the SEAL backed off and stepped out of the way.

"I'm being hoodwinked here you realize that," he said as he slowly headed toward the door.

"Maybe," Steve grinned as he trundled after his partner. "But Sue and Harry raised you better than to disrespect your elders so get in there." Danny paused just long enough to give Steve a death glare before heading into the house.

When Danny finally entered the house, Harry harrumphed and pulled himself to his feet. The two men stood at arms length for a second before warm smiles crossed their faces.

"You make a wrong turn at the airport old man?" Danny joked.

"Don't blame me, your ma was driving," Harry replied. They exchanged a sturdy father and son hug that seemed so nice, Steve couldn't help but wish his own father was still alive. Once they broke apart, Harry returned to his seat and picked up his popcorn again.

"If you were a fire fighter you would have been here five minutes ago Dan," the older man said. Danny rolled his eyes, the endearing smile had yet to leave his face.

"And as I cop…"

"… you were busy arresting the people who started the fire," said Sue from the kitchen doorway. "Come here and give your mother a hug Daniel."

"Yes ma'am," Danny grinned. For a shorter man it was quite impressive when he pulled the woman into a hug and lifted her off her feet. Watching the interaction, Steve couldn't help but feel his heart clench a little; this was what family was supposed to look like and damn it all if it didn't hurt a little that this wasn't his own family.

The hug over, Danny put his chuckling mother down but kept a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, I am over the moon happy, I mean exstatic to see you two after having this one…" he thumbed at Steve. "… haul me over these islands, it's a breath of smoggy Jersey air but you know a phone call would have been nice."

"Can't two parents visit there son?" Sue grinned. "You're too skinny Dan-Dan, I'm making lasagna, sounds good no?"

"Ma that sounds like everything else can wait until I have a full stomach," Danny replied though clearly a worried glance at his father said otherwise. The man was ready to respect his father's wishes no matter what.

Steve still was on edge about what was going on but the moment that freshly made pasta hit his mouth, everything else was dust. An explosion of sweet tomato and salty pasta with just the right amount of spices filled his mouth and warmed his throat before settling into his stomach that actually rumbled demanding more of that magical dish.

"Oh… Jesus... this is… it's… I mean…"

"Amazing?" Danny chuckled at his partner's inability to formulate words between bites. Steve just laughed as he shook his head and shamefully mowed through another helping.

"I think I can honestly say this is the most amazing thing I've every eaten," Steve said looking at Danny's mother.

"Family recipe, been that way for generations and each has added a special something to make it their own," Sue replied proudly.

"I still argue there's some sort of aerosol narcotic that's released when it's warmed up but that's just me," Danny snickered. It warranted a stern raised eyebrow from his mother and a wink of amusement from his father. Steve didn't care what was in it, he honestly didn't, he was just enjoying eating a second and third helping.

Finally dinner was over and as much as Steve was content to let the evening of good food and good company sit; he knew the other foot had to drop.

"So," Danny said; ever the vigilant one. "Why are you two really here?" he asked point blank.

"Ain't got much time left," Harry said without hesitating. "Goina kick off and decided to come see you before I did."

"Harry!" Sue spat out. For the most part, Danny looked like he hadn't even heard what had been said. His face a blank, unreadable expression of a seasoned detective taught not to show emotion until you were sure you wanted to show it.

Steve had heard the comment however and suddenly he felt like shrinking into the wall. That and the urge to go stabilize his partner with at least a hand on his shoulder was magnifying as the silent seconds passed.

"What?" Danny finally managed.

"Ask your mother," Harry replied. It was clear the man's curt words and curt blow off of his sons question wasn't because he was emotionless. It was because the man's eyes were alight with an empathy and concern that forbade him from looking his beloved son in the eye. A look of a man who loved his son so much, he couldn't have the conversation that needed to be had.

Danny in turn, clearly understanding that and looked at his mother.

"What?" he repeated. Sue let out a heavy motherly sigh and nodded her head toward the kitchen.

"Come," he ordered. Danny followed dutifully but for some reason, Steve felt the need to stay with Harry. The Commander leaned back into his dinning room chair and finally after a moment Danny's father tore his eyes away from the his empty plate and looked Steve in the eye.

The Navy SEAL hadn't seen a look that serious on another man's face since he survived his instructors during Hell Week. It meant business and it meant he better listen or he'd fail any and all tests that came his way after.

"Cancer," the older man said. "Been through it twice now, this time, I'm to old and to smart to tackle it again. 'Sides, it's inoperable and I ain't going through chemo again." It was amazing how Steve had only known this man a handful of minutes and yet he was struggling to accept the information as if he'd known Harry his whole life.

Somehow, Steve knew the man was much more relaxed telling a total stranger this information than he was his own son.

"Danny never told me," the Commander said respectfully. "I would have made sure he got home if…"

"Dan never knew," Harry replied. Steve's eyes went wide at the admonition. The old Firefighter looked at him and snorted with a smile. "None of the kids did, happened after everyone moved out and Matty… well… I know you know that story. Thanks by the way, for helping my boy during all that. Danny's the last to know, I asked his sisters to leave it to us to tell him; Got about 4 months best case."

Once again Steve's brain misfired a few times before he ran a hand down his face and let out a breath.

"I'm so sorry," was all he could think to say.

"It ain't your fault," Harry scoffed. "If anything m'sorry you're going to have to deal with the fall out."

"Fall out?" Steve asked in confusion. Suddenly there was a smashing from the kitchen and Danny came storming out, his mother hot on his heals.

"Daniel will you wait one minute," she urged.

"No!" Danny spat. He marched up to his father and looked the man in the eye his hands failing like a dying fish. "In what world is it okay you keep something like this from your family?" he demanded. "From your son!? Pop what the hell? What the ever loving hell!?" Harry, ever his son's father, stood up and looked Danny in the eye apparently it was easier to face rage than it was sadness between the two men.

"I beat it the first two times so you and your siblings didn't need to know," he said honestly. "But now I'm old, your mother and I have decided enough is enough. The stuff I was exposed to back in the day, it's not something that'll just cure."

"You're giving up! There has to be options! Other doctors!"

"Son," Harry put a hand on Danny's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You're a cop, you better than most know none of us live forever. I came here to say goodbye and I know you're ready to do the same… Y'had to know something wasn't right kiddo."

"I did but if that's how you're thinking, you shouldn't have come," Danny spat.

"Oh eh… easy Danny," Steve urged.

"You don't mean that, Dan," Harry replied.

"Can and do," Danny replied. "You're so happy keeping something like that for so long you might as well have just kicked off and have ma send me a post card! I mean did you really think I wouldn't have dropped everything to be there for you?!"

"We know you would have," his mother sighed putting a hand on her husbands shoulder. "That's why we kept it between us. You have Grace to think about and a great career as an officer on a Governor's task force. We didn't want you giving all that up just to be with your father."

"I'm one foot in the grave another on a banana peel, I ain't worth the bother," Harry said without a hint of remorse. "I just want to make sure you and Grace are happy here. My granddaughter deserves the best and I won't have you leaving her in the lurch because you think you need to be there to hold my damn hand."

"Pop!" Danny said, his hands flinging into the air. "You've got Cancer! You've got it for the THIRD time!"

"I do," Harry said without batting an eyelash. Then he put his shoulders back a bit and raised an eyebrow. "We really going to make a big deal out of this or are you going to be the person I know you are and get your old man another beer?" Steve almost felt like he was watching a movie; it was such a private moment between family members and yet none of the Williams seemed like they wanted him to leave.

If anything it almost seemed like his presence was the single thing keeping them from all going out of their minds and yelling at each other.

"I'll get you your damn beer," Danny finally hissed. The second he turned toward the kitchen Harry laboriously pulled himself to his feet.

"Dan," he said.

"What?" Danny snarled facing off with the man but not running away. The older Williams pulled his son into a hug which the Five-0 detective didn't deny; if anything Danny held onto his father just a little bit tighter.

"I love you son and I'm damn proud a'ya. You've always kept your siblings outta trouble even before you became a cop; don't think your mother and I never noticed." Steve could see his best friend was strung tighter than a bow string. Danny pretended not to be an emotional guy but it was clear he was struggling badly at the moment.

"Pop…" was all Danny needed to say to convey every emotion he was feeling.

"We've rented a place on the North Shore," Danny's mother said quietly as the two men broke away from their hug. "We'd like to spend more time with you and Grace."

"Here?" Danny asked sounding shocked. "What about Trish, Chrissy, Diana and Mags?" The names of Danny's sisters rang familiar to Steve and he too wondered why his partner's parents would decide to move so far away from the majority of the Williams family.

"It was their idea, son," Harry replied. "In fact they paid for it and next month they're all planning on coming here for a two week vacation."

"Be nice to have the family all in one place for a while wont it Dan-Dan?" Sue said gently. The detective was holding it together as best he could; no doubt he wasn't willing to become a blubbering child in front of his partner and Steve had a sneaking suspicion that's why the man's parents had made sure he was present when they revealed the harsh news to their son.

"Yeah it'll be nice," Danny replied quietly.

"If there's anything I can do…" Steve reiterated before he even realized he was saying it. Though he'd never met Danny's parents before there was something so touching and loving about the interaction he just witnessed that he felt obligated to do something; ANYTHING to help out.

"You're doing it by letting us crash your home dear," Sue smiled at him. "Just until the cabin is ready for us."

"If you need to you can stay here in the guest room as long as you want," Steve offered. At that Harry and Sue both chuckled.

"You're helping by keeping Dan and me from turning into a blubbering mess," Harry smirked at his son. "That said… McGarrett, I've only got a few months left, I'm old but I ain't dead yet," He grinned a wily grin grabbing his wife around the waist and giving her a knowing wink, "Gotta make the most of the time with my lady friend here."

"Harry," Sue giggled. When Steve finally clued into what they were implying, he blushed a deep red but laughed all the same. Danny blushed but unlike Steve, he clutched his ears.

"Come on!" he exclaimed. "I'm your son for Christ sake! I don't need to hear that!"

"I think you're old enough to know the stork didn't drop you off at the doorstep Dan-Dan," Sue replied. This sent Steve in more fits of laughter which he quickly tried to stifle after receiving a death glare from his partner.

"What?" Steve smiled. "I think it's cute."

"I think it's something that's traumatized me for life," Danny snarled. When the humour of the situation passed, Harry walked over to his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go get that beer, yeah?" he asked with sympathy. Steve clearly saw his partner's adams-apple bob wildly as he reigned in his emotions before Danny nodded.

"Yeah, okay," he sighed. After watching the two men go and hearing them slip out onto the lanai, Steve sat down with Sue who looked amazingly at peace with herself.

"After Matty, Harry and I were really concerned about Daniel," she said suddenly using his full name. "His whole life had already been uprooted with the divorce and then being forced to move to Hawaii just so he could spend a few weekends with his daughter. Then he finds out his brother, the one man who'd always been there for him couldn't care enough to go to him for help before he got in to deep. And the way he just... left..."

"I know," Steve nodded. "I remember when Danny told me what happened... I wasn't surprised Matty left but, I could tell it hurt Danny a lot. Even if he was to stubborn to admit it." Sue smiled and gave a nod.

"That's why Harry and I came here, to your home," she explained. "I'm sorry to have barged in but the way Daniel's talked about you, the way he's turned around and suddenly has hope again... I knew you were the friend who needed to be close by when we told him the news."

"I'm honoured and humbled," Steve nodded. "I also hope I don't have to tell you this but getting Danny home to Grace is always top of my priorities."

"I appreciate that," Sue smiled. She reached over and gave Steve a pat on the shoulder. "Your own parents must be very proud of you." Steve winced trying not to think about his own parents situation instead choosing to relish in how warm Danny's parents seemed.

A month later, Steve found out just how exciting a Williams family reunion could be. Steve having talked to Danny's parents since their arrival almost as much as Danny had, had offered up his home for the gathering and was touched when the Williams clan insisted he, Chin and Kono all be there for the festivities. With four sisters, plus husbands and a handful of children, the event was bigger than Steve had been expecting but that only made it just as much fun.

It was a little intimidating at first when Danny's sisters started eyeballing Steve like he was an entree then giggling like manic school girls. Turned out passion seemed to be a strong William's family trait; but thankfully Danny managed to shoo his female siblings off back to their grateful husbands. That wasn't to say the husbands themselves were pretty impressed with the Navy SEAL apparently they'd ALL heard of his exploits a thousand times over.

It was fun for the Five-0 gang to see just how much Danny and his sisters were alike. There was so much ranting and hand talking Steve had nearly lost an eye... twice.

In the end as the evening started winding down and some of the younger kids started falling asleep on the lawn or in the living room, Danny pulled Steve aside.

"What's up, Danno?" he asked.

"Steve I just... I want you to know... you know, that I... well that thing... that we say... well YOU say but I say I hate you and I really mean..."

"Love you too Danno," Steve said grinning from ear to ear. Danny laughed and tugged the taller man into a hug. The moment over they parted as the detective let out a sigh looking out the kitchen window to where his tired father sat surrounded by loving family.

"Steve when the time comes..."

"You can have all the time you need buddy," Steve finished the sentence. After a pause, worried he might be over stepping, the SEAL also added; "I can go with you to the funeral... you know, if you want." Danny's shoulder's seemed to drop several inches as he lowered his head and nodded with a teary smile. Tears of untold emotion he wouldn't dare shed until he was sure he was alone.

"I'd like that," he replied. Danny chuckled a sad laugh as he added, "You can even wear your dress-not-so-blues but all the guns stay at home."

"No promises," Steve dead-panned. "I need to defend myself." This drew another laugh from his partner but this time it wasn't so upset. The detective grabbed two more beers from the fridge and handed one to Steve.

"For brothers," Danny cheered simply without explanation.

"Brothers," Steve agreed.

They both knew why.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>PHEW! Thanks for reading!<strong>**

****Oz****


End file.
